Cray Cray
by Alexia Colette
Summary: Join my Oc's as they face the Hunter exam with the guys while dealing with their own problems as princesses. One with a peppy attitude, one with a motherly nature and one with a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back with the revised version of my second story. I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact that I deleted my second story but hey... that's life for you. Also if you need the pictures of the character's, PM me your email so I can send you the picture. Don't worry I'm not a stalker. What would a 12 year old like me want to do with peoples emails?**

* * *

**So here's the character's introduction.**

**(Emiko Ayame) Smiling Child, Iris.**

**Long light blue hair, blue eyes. Cream one shoulder top and white shorts.**

**Age:**** 12**

**Birthday:**** January 1st**

**Love Interest's: Gon**

**Favorite**** things:**** Ice-cream, the color gold. Games. Party animal.**

**Hateful things:**** Anything gloomy, dark colors and anybody who's not cheerful.**

**Personality:**** Very cheerful but can be rude. (She does it without knowing) Airhead. Was spoilt.**

**Palace:**** Schwerin Castle. (It's a real castle. search for it to see the picture.)**

* * *

**(Kazumi Mai) Beautiful Harmony, elegance.**

**Black long hair , red eyes. Dark purple hoodie jacket, white scarf, black skirt with black tights and black boots. Headphones and Ipod.**

**Age:**** 12**

**Birthday:**** June 8th**

**Love Interest's: **** Killua**

**Favorite**** things:**** Privacy, Non- Fakers, the color purple and blue. Movies. Cooking.**

**Hateful things:**** Non- Privacy, Fakers, people who are too cheerful.**

**Personality:**** Rude and opposing at first glance but turns out to be the coolest person you've ever met. Taught to do things on her own.**

**Palace:**** Alcazar of Segovia ( real place also.)**

* * *

**(Kotori Hana) Luck, favorite, flower.  
**

**VERY long brown hair and brown eyes. white (Up to knees) flowy dress. Fairy white sandals. **

**Age:**** 16****  
**

**Birthday:**** May 16th****  
**

**Love Interest's: **** Kurapika**

**Favorite**** things:**** Animals (especially white bunnies). The color green. Books. Nature.**

**Hateful things:**** War. Cooking.****  
**

**Personality:**** Very kind. Motherly type of nature. Was spoilt but still taught to do things on her own.**

**Palace:**** Balmoral Castle. (Real also.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on fanfiction for a while now. To make up for it, I'll make this story long.**

* * *

**At Schewerin Castle. Emiko's Pov.**

"Mom, do you know about the Hunter Exam?" I asked my mom.

I'm Emiko Ayame and I am the princess of Schewerin Castle. My Kingdom isn't like any kingdom. People that live here aren't exactly considered smart...except from my mom and I of course.

"I think I've heard of it."Reina replied.

My family consists of my father, King Hasebe, Queen Reina, my mother, and then my older brothers, Teruo and Tadase, then me!

My father King Yoshio is said to be the strongest man of all, but he's just a big softie on the inside. My mom, Queen Reina is known for her beauty and my brothers...well...their dumb.

I guess you could say that I'm combined. I'm smart, I inherited the beauty of my mom and I guess I'm pretty strong. My punches can knock someone out for a week.

My Kingdom, although dumb, are well know for their parties.

By the way, not to brag, but if you need any help planning a party, just give me a call.

"Well, can I go?" I asked my mom.

"Sure, but remember when situations become tough, you can always come back home. All you have to do is call." She said.

"And remember, a smile-" she left the statement hanging.

"Always cures everything." I finished.

My family has this thing about always smiling.. We believe that a smile can send away a gloomy day. Hey, what do you expect from a Party Kingdom?

I immediately ran to my room to change. Just the thought of finally leaving home, was exciting enough for me.

I changed into a cream colored top and white shorts, then wore my silver sandals.

I packed my hair in a ponytail. It gets in the way sometimes. Then I put on some yellow contacts which changed my eyes to green. Light blue eyes signified royalty in my Kingdom and it's not a rumor. My family is the only family that has light blue eyes in my Kingdom. And yes there might be people out there who have blue eyes, and maybe people won't recognize me...but I still didn't want to take any chances.

"I'll be going now!" I told my family.

"Be safe!" My mom smiled.

"My baby girl is finally leaving the nest huh. NO DON'T GO!" My dad cried and tried to hug me.

"Don't touch me, old geezer." I glared.

"So cold!" He kept crying.

"Bye, bye Aniki! Make sure you don't get any dumber." I said to Teruo.

"You too, Tadase." I smiled and waved bye to them and started my journey.

"I'll get you when you come back!" I heard Teruo yell.

I smiled.

* * *

**In Balmoral Castle. Hana's Pov.**

I was in the garden, reading a book and listening to my maids play the harp when my sister ran up to me.

"Have you heard of the Hunter exam?' she said.

"No. You know I've never been out the castle walls." I reminded her.

My name is Hana Kotori. I am the second Princess of the Balmoral Kingdom. I never really get to go outside of the castle wall because of all the horrible things my family's been telling me about. My Kingdom is more of a Peaceful castle. We enjoy calm music and nature. The way I would describe my Kingdom would be...well how you imagine Fairy tale Kingdoms to be.

My Family consists of My father, King Ronald, My mom, Queen Alyssa, my younger sister Alexis and then me. My family is from London England, but I was born in Japan, that's why my name is a bit different.

My Father is a Warrior, my mom is a very spirited person, also a warrior but she still is the perfection of royalty. My sister...does not act like a royal should at all.

She's very spirited and not in the warrior like way... She more of the peppy way, and I have no Idea who she got it from.

"Oh yeah, forgot you were a party pooper." Alexis snickered.

"Shut up" I glared.

"Anyways, did you know that if you take this Exam, you'll be known as a world wide hero?" She said.

"So? Why would I care." I said.

"Just think about it? Being able to travel the world! Meeting new people?!" She said.

Ok I have to admit, that did sound interesting.

"But you know mum will never allow it." I said pouting.

"Hey, you've got to try at least." She smiled.

"I guess." I said and got out of my hammock and went to see my mother.

(Knock, Knock)

"Come in" her British accent resounded through the door. Sometimes I found my self jealous of it.

I came into the room. Her room was always the best. The walls were a grass green. The ceiling white and so was the carpet. Then in the middle of it all, A white and Gold bed. The windows were open, sending in light giving the room a type of glow.

Absolutely breath taking.

"Um, mother? I would like to leave the castle and go take the hunter exam." I said confidently. The one thing my mother hated was lack of confidence.

She put her cup of tea down. "And who put this Idea into your head?"

"I choose to remain silent." I said.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I see...It was your sister wasn't it?

I hesitantly nodded my head.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me." She whispered and then sighed.

"May I please go?" I pleaded.

I really wanted to go out into the world and see new things.

She looked directly into my eyes for a brief second, and then sighed.

She smiled. "I knew one day you would want to do things on your own. You are a brave young girl and I love brave young girls."

"You may go, but promise me that you'll return safely and visit at least once every two months. Your going to be very busy from now on. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked.

"Yes! Thank you! Bye mom." I said excitedly.

I left her room hurriedly to go change, when I ran into Alexia.

"Did it go well?" She asked worriedly.

I smiled at her and nodded.

She squealed from excitement.

"I'm so happy!" She said and followed me to my room.

I changed to a white short dress and long laced white ballet shoes. I was brushing my hair when I heard sniffling.

I turned around to see Alexis Crying.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I'm g-gonna miss y-you!" She cried.

"First you want me to go and now you don't? Make up your mind woman!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

I hugged her. "I'm just kidding."

"P-Promise you'll be safe?" She asked.

"I promise." "Now I have to go, ok?" I said to her.

She nodded and I headed out to the Hunter Exam.

* * *

**At Alcazar Castle. Kazumi Mai Pov.**

Yo, My name is Kazumi Mai. Ironic considering what it means and who I really am.

My Kingdom is nothing like my name means.

"KAZUMI! Get over here!" Kurai ordered.

'_Time for my ''work'' again.'_ I thought.

My messed up family consists of my evil mother Queen Kurai. Funny how her name fits her so well, My older sister Chieko, and my sweet little sister Umai, just like her name means.

"Coming mom." I replied.

I smirked darkly. My own voice lacked emotion.

_'I've become so dark over the years.'_ I thought.

_'I remember when dad was still here.'_ Some tears leaked out of my eyes.

My dad died when I was young and now my mother controls everything around here.

I quickly wiped my eyes. I decided to never show any weakness for as long as I live. It always got me in some kind of trouble.

My Kingdom is...very dark. After all the poverty and executions my mom has done...My kingdom is in ruins. The people despise us, but they can't do anything about it because they'll get executed.

Anyways, the ''work'' we have to do everyday includes finding ways to escape walls closing in on us with spikes on them, the temperature constantly dropping and rising and laser beams moving all around us.

Then I have to get electrified, and then put in the blazing room. Yep your right. The blazing room consists of fire everywhere.

Of course they don't put my little sister through all of this, because they think she's useless, and because they know that I will murder all of them. They just constantly whip her, which still makes me angry.

My family always tell me that I have a special power, but every time I as them what it is they glare and whip me. Because of that I stopped asking them that.

I walked inside the blazing room, but before I did my mom told me "You know I'm just doing what's best for you."

"Right." I said coldly.

It was like, I was stuck in a Cinderella tale, but in a more twisted and sick manner.

**(20 minutes later.)**

I had gotten used to the ''work'', but that doesn't mean it still didn't exhaust me.

Tonight, I was finally going to set my self free. I was going to run away.

It's not exactly going to be easy, I mean we don't have any guards or anything like that, but if my sister catches us...were pretty much dead.

Yes I said were! I mean I can't just leave sweet little Umai with these demons!

I snuck out into the hallway and crept into Umai's room.

"Umai, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Onee-Chan?""Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wait till we get to my room." I replied to her as we crept back to my room.

We quickly took a shower and I gave her one of my dresses and boots from when I was younger, and placed her in a cloak.

I then put on my purple top and black skirt, then black leggings and my purple special roller skates.. I also wore a cloak. I then put my Ipod in my bag and my credit card.

"What's going on Nee-tan?" She asked.

"Ne, Umai? Do you like it here?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "It's so dark and quiet here"

"And Chieko Nee-tan keeps hitting me." she continued.

"Well, do you want to go to uncle's place?" I asked.

"Yes! He always plays with me and gives me Ice-cream." She squealed excitedly.

I smiled and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Well, hang on ok, were going to him." I told her and placed her on my hip.

My roller skates turned into jet skates. I flew up to my window and opened it quietly and slipped out into the world for the first time.

* * *

It took us up to an Hour until we got to our uncle's house. Luckily for us, no one saw us flying up in the sky.

(Knock, Knock)

"Coming!" A voice resounded through the door.

He wasn't really our uncle, but he was related to Menchi our former babysitter. I couldn't give Umai to Menchi because she has to work at the Hunter Committee.

***Light bulb***

_'I could go take the Hunter Exam.!' _I thought.

_'But what about Umai?'_ I thought.

"Kazumi?" My uncle's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. Could I come in please?" I asked.

"Sure come in!" He immediately made way for me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

I told him about everything that's been happening.

"I see. You can keep Umai here." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nee-tan? Your not staying with me?" Umai asked.

I shook my head no and smiled sadly.

"W-Why! NO! I want Nee-tan to stay with me!" Umai cried.

"Don't leave me Nee-tan!" Umai yelled.

"It's too dangerous for me to be around. They could track me down and get to us. I don't want them to hurt you." I said kindly.

"B-But!" She cried.

"Umai." I said sternly.

Her head hung low in sadness. "I understand, but Promise me that you'll visit." she said in confidence.

I nodded. "That I can do."

"Do you know when the Hunter exam starts?" I asked Uncle.

"Actually, Tomorrow Afternoon. You can stay here tonight and leave around 11:30 tomorrow. Were not that far from the site, just about a few walks from here." he said.

I nodded. "Come on Umai, time for bed."

She nodded and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok and I'll come visit you ok? You can always call me also." I crouched down and stroked her cheek.

"Really?" she said.

I nodded." Now give me a big bright smile."

She grinned.

"Good girl." I said and carried her to bed.

Tomorrow I would begin this **Cray Cray Journey.**

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I took so long to update. My mom's been taking the computer to her workplace for a while now and today was my class graduation pictures. I love you guys and I will try to make this chapter long to make it up to you guys. Oh and finally I got a reviewer! Thanks Elisablackcat. Also I was able to write this story because of my friend HeyCat234. She is sick and doesn't want to give her real name but I am just giving credit to her because she helped me with my story. Thanks HeyCat234.**

* * *

**Emiko's Pov.**

'Finally! Some excitement in my life!' I thought as I got ready for the adventure to the Hunter exam.

I quickly freshened up, brushed my hair and put on my contacts. I did some searching on where the Exam is supposed to be.

"No information at all?!" I said out loud to no one in particular.

I would have to find my way there by myself without any help or information.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

I decided to take a walk to calm myself down. I gave the keys to the front door assistant and then left.

'Maybe some breakfast would calm me down.' I thought.

Luckily for me, there was a restaurant close by.

I walked in to the restaurant and the bell dinged alerting that there was a customer.

"Welcome! What would you like to have?" The cook asked.

"Umm steak!" I replied.

"How would you like it done?" His eyes seemed to narrow at me.

"Grilled over a low flame until cooked." I replied. I like to have my food done a certain way.

"Follow me." he said.

I nodded my head. Maybe breakfast will help me think better and that might increase my chances of finding the Hunter Exam sight.

* * *

**Hana's Pov.**

After I left the castle, I headed to the restaurant. Apparently, it's the Hunter Exam disguised. If you ask me, that was pretty cool..,...well it might not be as cool for people who are used to things like this.

It took me about 3 hours to get to the site.

"Awww!" I squealed.

I quickly rushed inside and confronted the cook.

"Hello there!" I said excitedly.

"Can I have grilled steak over a low flame until done?" I said. I knew that was the password. Being a princess had it's own advantages to it. You could easily bribe a lot of people into stuff.

"Follow me to the back." He said.

I happily skipped with him into the back room. To my surprise, there was another girl there.

"Hey!, I've been waiting for at least an hour now?!" She yelled.

"Where's my food!" she yelled.

The cook just sighed and walked back to his duties.

"How rude! If he knew who I was, he wouldn't dar-" She stopped mid sentence and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ummm, hi my name is Kotori Hana. But you can call me Hana." I put out my hand for a hand shake.

She accepted it " Mine's Ayame Emiko, but you can call me Emiko."

"You do know that this is the Hunter Exam site right?" I asked.

"Seriously?! It's a restaurant? Well that's a disappointment." She pouted.

I laughed. "No silly! It's not exactly the restaurant. This is an elevator leading to the basement, where the exam is going to take place."

"Oh." She said.

"Hey...How do you know all of that?" her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Umm...beginners luck?" I said nervously.

The room started to shake and move down.

"Were finally going!" I said excitedly and held unto Emiko's hand while we jumped around and squealed like fan girls.

We knew the elevator had stopped when we heard a ding, regardless we kept squealing.

"What's wrong with them?" Umori said.

"Can't they read the atmosphere?" Imori said.

"What are girls even doing here? Bet they won't even last through the first phras-" I cut him off.

"Anghhhg!? Whatd'ya say?" I growled at them.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

"Good, Good." I replied.

Someone then pushed past us which made us fall.

"Hey!" Emiko yelled.

'Maybe I could tell sis to deliver one of those skates to me.' I thought.

"Well, that was rude." Emiko puffed.

"Haven't seen you here before!" Tonpa said.

**Kazumi's Pov.**

It had been easy finding the Exam site. No seriously, it was like two buildings away. Unfortunately it took me a while to get to actually get to the elevator. It required a certain password.

I had then called my uncle and asked him if he could find out what the password was. It took a while but he told me that he didn't know but that I should try and find my way.

'That jerk! Took him 20 minutes to tell me that?!' I thought angrily.

The Chef had gone outside to check on something, so I took that as my chance.

I quickly ran to the back room, unfortunately, there was someone coming and the elevator needed a card in order for it to open.

"Hey what ar-" I quickly knocked her out.

I searched her pockets for her card.

'Found it!' I thought happily as I then slid the card, to get the elevator open.

I quickly got in. I then put my headphones on and put my cloak on. It would be troublesome if someone noticed I was a princess.

I heard the ding of the elevator notifying me that I had arrived.

I quickly skated around trying to find the perfect place to rest. This whole method of finding the hunter Exam and actually getting inside was tiresome.

'Ugh, cherry girls.' I thought as I came across some girls.

I skated past them. There is no point bothering myself with a bunch of girls who will just drag me down.

"Hey!" I heard the blue haired girl yell.

I ignored her. I had found a place to rest, unfortunately, there was someone already there. I turned up the volume on my Ipod and then I sat down.

**Killua's Pov.**

I had heard that the hunter exam was going to be exciting, but this was a disappointment. Since someone had sat next to me, I decided to talk to the person. Maybe he/she could cure my boredom.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"..."

"How old are you?" I asked again.

"..."

*tick mark*

Ok this person was getting annoying.

"Are you Ignoring me? Why I sho-" I was cut off by some kind of squawking.

The wall/door opened and there was a man standing there.

"Let the first Phase begin." Satoz said.

_It was finally beginning._

* * *

**The End of Chapter 3.**

**If anybody has any Ideas...please don't hold back. This story is going to take a while before it's finished. And also I update slow because I try to think of things to put down to make the chapter long and enjoyable, so please forgive me. Me not updating fast is for a good cause. Thanks for reading and please review. If you have any questions please contact me on Facebook. My name on it is Vivy Shappire. please send a message telling me you are from fanfiction because I tend to ignore people I don't know...so...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Big accomplishment. Awesome!**

* * *

**Emiko's Pov.**

I was running with Hana to the second phase.

"I'm freaking tired." I complained.

"Just bear with it. Think of what you'll get once your a Hunter! All that glory!" Hana went on a crazed rambling speech.

"Wait, so your here for the money and all of that?" I asked.

If she was, then that would be just outright stupid and greedy.

"Actually...I'm not. You see, I like to travel the world so the Hunter card will allow me to explore." She countered.

I nodded in approval. I then looked up in time to see three boys. One looked around my age, the others were older.

"Follow me." I said as I dragged Hana up to the boys.

"Hey!" she yelled, but still came with me anyways.

"HI! My name is Emiko and this is Hana." I introduced myself.

"I think I know my own name...but thanks anyways" Hana sarcastically commented.

I smiled sheepishly " Sorry"

"I'm Gon and that's Kurapika and Leorio." he said.

"I'm 12! How old are you." he continued.

"I'm 12 also!" I replied.

"I'm 16."Hana said.

**Killua's Pov.**

I was swiftly riding on my skateboard when I heard someone yell "Hey kid! You can't do that!"

"Why?" I asked.

"B-Because, that's cheating." Leorio said.

"No it isn't." Gon argued.

"Hmm" I hummed.

"Oi, Gon whose side are you on?" Leorio yelled.

I skated up to Gon.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"12! That's Emiko, Hana, Kurapika and Leorio." Gon replied.

'Same age as me, huh.' I thought.

Then I got off my skateboard. "Guess I'll run too."

"Cool! Gon said.

**Emiko's Pov.**

"Ugh! I hate running!" I complained.

"Suck it up!" Hana yelled.

"If you can't stomach this, then I think you should just quit being a hunter right now." Hana said.

I flinched. Hana's scary!

"You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's still a kid." Kurapika came to my rescue.

I nodded " Yeah that's right, I'm just a littl-...Hey! Who're you calling a kid!?"

They ignored me.

"She still need's to stop being so...bratty." Hana retorted.

"Ahhh! It's that rude boy from before!" I pointed at Kazumi.

Hana sighed. "See what I mean."

I ran over to him. Actually, I wasn't really sure if it was a boy or girl.

"Ano ne! It's very important to apologize when you run into someone!" I yelled.

"..."

*tick mark*

"Are you listening?" I yelled.

"Give it up. He won't talk. I think he's mute." Killua said.

**Kazumi's Pov.**

I had seen the blue haired girl run up to me. She seemed to be saying something, so was the white haired boy, but I had my headphones on so I couldn't hear them.

'_Wait...What if my mom already found me and their in partnership with her and their trying to capture me_?' I thought.

I immediately turned on the button for jet skates and flew off. I can't be around them, or anyone in fact. Everyone is my enemy.

I could see that we were getting close to the exit.

I flew faster and finally crossed the exit.

I landed and went to ask Satoz a question.

"Are we at the Second Phase yet?" I asked as I took my headphones off for a second.

"No, we still have a long way to go." he replied.

"Oho, so you can actually talk! I had started thinking that you were a mute!" Emiko smirked.

I gave her quick glare. Too bad she couldn't see it.

I put on my headphone and sat at the wall waiting till it was time to go to the second phase.

**Hana's Pov.**

We had finally reached the exit. We were somewhere in a forest.

"Oh great. The floor's all wet." I frowned.

"This is going to slow down us down and make us use more energy." Kurapika said.

"Everyone, this is Numere lands. Please be careful, wild animals might try to trick you and lure you to their home and eat you. If you lose sight of me through the fog, you will die." Satoz said.

"How can they trick us if we already know." Leorio commented.

'Idiot.' I face palmed.

"Don't believe him! He's not the real examiner, I am" Someone said.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Seriously? True the way he walks is abnormal." I heard whispers going around.

'Idiots.' I thought.

'If just this fools them, then they are not worthy to be hunter's.' I tsked.

Three cards came flying towards the fake examiner and the real examiner. The real one caught it, but the fake one was killed.

"I see, I see." I heard the magician say. I believe his name is Hisoka?

"Your the real one." He said as he pointed to Satoz.

I nodded in approval.

"Were all aspiring to become hunters, it's only natural that the person who's testing us have the capabilities that we want to achieve right?"

"Any normal Hunter should have been able to catch that, which makes you the real one." He finished.

"I shall take that as a complement, but if you do that again I shall take it as an attack and disqualify you." Satoz commented.

"Ok,Ok" Hisoka replied in a carefree tone.

I heard Leorio laughing sheepishly and saw Emiko stomp up to Hisoka.

"Ano ne" she dragged him to her gaze.

Hisoka looked mildly surprised.

"Your lucky that didn't hit me, if not you would be dead by now." she glared.

I heard Hisoka chuckle "So many unripe fruits! I'm soo happy."

'That sicko!" I thought.

"Please don't lose sight of me" Satoz said and we continued running.

I Saw the boy from before turn on his jet skates and fly closer to the examiner, while Emiko hopped on top of the examiner.

"I'm tired of running., Carry me there." Emiko ordered.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**Kazumi's Pov.**

I saw the blue haired girl jump on the examiner.

'Hehh, interesting.' I thought.

'But I still can't trust them...' I thought.

'Oh what the heck. I could just deal with them if they are in partnership with my mom.'

I tapped her on the shoulders and took off my headphones.

"What's your name." i asked.

"Oh you can talk. You sound more like a girl than a boy." She replied.

"My name is Emiko, though when I tried talking to you, you Ignored me and my other friends." she continued.

"I didn't ignore you!... I just had my headphones on." I replied.

"Hey guys! Sh-" I cut her off.

"Could you not tell them I'm a girl?" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It seems fun and besides, once they know I'm a girl they might start underestimating me." I replied.

The thought about it for a moment, and then smiled.

"Fine." She replied.

"Hey guys! He started talking!" she yelled.

"Who?" they yelled back.

"The boy that was rude! Remember!?" she yelled again.

"Stop screaming. let's just go over to them." I suggested.

"What! I don't want to run!" she wined.

"Well suck it up." I dragged her to the group.

"Is that how you repay someone who's keeping your dear secret?" she said.

'Ugh, maybe this was a bad idea.' I thought.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 4**

Today is my moms birthday! wish her happy birthday for me by reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to update around 9:44pm! I think that's amazing! By the way if you have any questions on my story just PM me or leave a review. **

* * *

**Killua's Pov.**

I saw the boy from earlier drag Emiko to us.

"Guys meet..." Emiko paused.

"I'm Kazuki." he said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gon, that's Killua, Kurapika and Leorio." Gon introduced.

"And as you know I'm Emiko and that's Hana." Emiko continued.

"Right." Kazuki said.

"Well, now that we got over introductions I'm going to head on up to the front. I don't want to lose sight of him." he said and then sped off.

"Hey wait for me!" Emiko said.

'Weird.' I thought.

**Kazumi's Pov.**

I saw Emiko try to catch up to me..

"Wait up! Your so mean, leaving your friend's like that." she said.

"Look, I never even said I was your friend and just because I hang out with you doesn't mean I'm going to be all chummy with you and let you bring me down. My full attention is on passing the Hunter exam, and if your just going to bring me down then I suggest you leave me alone." I glared.

I didn't mean to be so cold, but I am trying to get my point across.

"Are you like...Pmsing?" she asked.

I could feel myself turn red with embarrassment and anger.

My head spun so quickly that I thought I broke my own neck.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Cauz one minute your acting nice the next you look like you want to kill us." she replied.

'Your lucky I haven't done it yet.' I smirked.

"Whatever." I replied.

A moment of silence had passed.

"Hey! Where is Gon and the rest?" she said.

'Gosh! Can't she stop talking for a few seconds?' I thought.

"I don't know." I said annoyed and turned around to look for them.

"Well I guess their going to fail the exam" I smirked.

"I'm going to look for them." she said and ran off.

'So troublesome.' I thought.

I didn't notice when a dinosaur type animal came to attack me, and when I did it had already swallowed me.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud.

"Let me out you wild animal!" I yelled and pounded on the inner walls of his stomach. Unfortunately, it's sticky stomach fluids got stuck unto my hands.

"Eww! Mou! Arghhhhh!" I screamed in frustration.

"That's it!" I screamed.

I focused my nen and soon everything around me caught on fire. My hair turned silvery pink and my dress changed. My eyes also turned pink.

"Thank God! I managed to keep my cloak on...! But still it's going to take weeks for me to change back!" I said out loud with out Knowing.

"Ummm...Kazuki?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Gon and the gang staring at me.

"What was that?" Kurapika asked.

"Umm..." I coughed awkwardly.

"Lets get going. We don't want to get any farther from Satoz." I said and briskly skated to the place where the second phase was going to take place.

**(20 minutes later)**

We had reached the site. We saw Leorio knocked out on the floor.

I tried to stifle my laugh, but couldn't which resulted in me laugh out loud in an unmanly way.

'Shit' I cursed.

**Killua's Pov.**

'That sounded nothing like a boys laugh.' 'I'm starting to have suspicions about Kazuki. If his name is Kazuki and if he really is a boy.' I thought.

I was about to ask Kazuki a question when I heard Leorio stir.

'I have to admit, he does look weird and funny like that.' I thought.

"What happened.?" Leorio asked.

"I think it's best not to tell him what happened." Kurapika whispered in Hana's ears.

She nodded in approval.

We had to wait around for a few more minutes, when we finally heard the doors to the second phase open.

The second phase was bout to begin.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 5!**

Hey I decide to start posting my stories on quotev. Check it out. i think quotev is a good website because it allows me to post pictures of how the character's look like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we Go! Chapter 6! Oh and yesterday was my friend's birthday! Wish her happy birthday you guys! Even though it's late.**

* * *

**Kazumi's Pov.**

'Menchi?' I thought overjoyed.

I was really happy that someone I know that isn't evil is just ten steps in-front of me.

"Welcome! I'm the second phase examiner Menchi." she said.

"And I'm the other examiner Buhara!" he said.

'Who the hell is he.' my eyes narrowed at him.

I have to admit, Menchi was someone who I looked up to. You could say she was my role model but at the same time my best friend, so seeing someone else with her made me kinda jealous.

Then I heard a loud noise.

"You must be hungry." Menchi said.

"I'm starving!" he replied.

"Well there you have it! The second phase will involve...Cooking!" She exclaimed.

'Typical.' I thought. Cooking was her favorite hobby after all.

"Cooking!" Hanzo said baffled.

"Wait a minute! Cooking?! Were here for the Hunter exam!" The fat guy said. **(Forgive my rudeness, I just don't like that guy! And I don't really know his name.)**

"That's right. Your Challenge is to cook something that will satisfy our taste." Menchi said.

"Were Gourmet Hunter's after all." as soon as Menchi said that, everyone started laughing.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to cook?" the fat guy said.

"The main ingredient is pork! Let the second Phase begin!" Buhara used his stomach as a drum.

All of us took off running. Me? I simply glided while looking for the pig.

'This is the hunter exam, there's no way it could be this easy.' I thought.

I saw Gon and the others slide down a slope and I could hear Emiko yelling.

Curiosity came so I went over to investigate and I got there just in time to see Emiko bang her head against Kurapika's back.

I couldn't stop myself...I laughed out loud... and it wasn't a boyish laugh, it was girly.

I slapped myself and quickly hid behind a tree.

"What was that?" I heard Kurapika say.

I could see Emiko's eyes narrowing and Killua's eyes staring into the tree I was hiding behind.

"Um guys? Look!" Hana directed their attention to the HUGE pigs crunching on the bones.

"C-Could they be Carnivores!" Leorio stammered nervously and they soon took off running.

"Giddy up Piggy!" I heard Emiko yell as she jumped on top of the pig and rode it like a horse.

'Nice' I smirked and got on top of one.

"Ne, Emiko, let's have a race. From here to the site!" I challenged her.

"Your on." She smirked.

I have to say, I like this side of Emiko.

I saw Gon and the rest hitting the pigs on their forehead, knocking them out in the process, but I decided to keep mine alive...well until we get to the cooking site.

**(7 minutes later)**

Emiko and I had arrived back at the cooking site seven minutes later, and we were exhausted from all the pig riding.

"Alright time to cook!" I rolled up my sleeves and got ready to cook.

"Your awfully excited to be cooking for a boy." Killua remarked slyly.

I smirked. " I never did say I was a boy now did I?"

I mentally laughed at the face he made after I said that.

'Right, the looks are important, but the taste is also important.' I thought.

I washed my hands, and quickly diced the head of the pig. Then I cut it into 2 bread slices and then I washed it slightly.

It's important that you don't wash it too much so you don't wash out the flavor.

I then grilled both on each sides for about 20 minutes and when they were done I gathered the mint leaves I had founded in the forest an ground them.

I used the knife to cut three lines in the middle of the meat and then I poured the mint mixture in them.

I poured some pepper over one of the meat and then distributed it to the other slice by placing them in a bowl and throwing them up and down. **(You know how a professional cook flips the pancakes? that's what I'm trying to describe here.)**

I heard Menchi yell something, but I was too busy finishing my masterpiece by putting exactly three strawberries at opposite sides.

I had finally finished, so I went up to Menchi.

"Look's are ok, but taste..." she left the statement hanging, then tried my cooking.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed..

"Who exactly are you?" she asked.

"You seem familiar." she continued.

I pulled my hood up a bit so she could see my face and then I immediately pulled it back down.

Her eyes widened again.

I put my finger to my lips and winked..."Shush.."

I then went back to my place and noticed that everybody's eyes were on me.

"What?" I said in a boyish voice.

"Nothing." Killua replied and looked away but not before his eyes narrowed at me.

"The second Phase is over. 1 person passed!" Menchi yelled.

Whispers of " Nobody passed" or " Does she really mean it?" went around.

'bratty Menchi is back.' although I refrained from saying that out loud because I knew she would kill me. Honestly, there are sometimes where I think shes an animal.

She just has this heightened sense of hearing, and it's not funny.

I heard something break and I turned to see the fat guy's place broken and water coming out of it.

'oh, he's pretty strong.' I thought.

"I refuse to accept this!" the fat guy said again.

"What's his name again?" I asked Emiko.

"Todo, I think." she whispered back.

"In the end you still failed." Menchi replied smartly.

'Oh boy' I thought.

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-" Todo yelled but was cut off.

"I said to prepare the pork in a manner that we would both find delicious... None of you made anything remotely delicious, only one person made something unique and delicious." Menchi said.

"And who's that." Hanzo yelled.

Sweat immediately poured out of me like a volcano.

'she's gonna blow my cover!' I thought nervously.

Instead she pointed over to me and said "That person over there."

"Tch." I heard people hiss at me.

"This is bullshit!" Todo yelled and charged at Menchi but in a flash..

Todo suddenly hit the wall!.

I looked back to where he was once standing and saw Emiko there.

"Calm yourself!" she said with a menacing voice and a glare.

She punched him! And that was not a regular punch.

Everybody's eyes were widened and I think I even saw a few back away slowly.

I laughed and skated over to her and put my arms around her.

I nodded "Yep, I like feisty Emiko more."

"Aww thank you." she squealed happily.

"Damn it. Annoying Emiko is back. Tch." I said.

"What do you mean by that." she yelled.

Everyone smiled and sweat dropped.

"Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend." someone asked.

"Hell no!" Emiko yelled and her face twisted into a repulsive face.

Me? Just the thought of them thinking that I was her boyfriend, sent me into a fit of laughter.

When I stopped, I glared.

"Your very funny." I replied.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 6!**

I made this one extra long because I haven't updated in a while. Hope you liked it!.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 7! please, there hasn't been a lot of reviews on this story! Reviews feed me and the best part is I always reply so please review! Oh yeah! I'm just doing this but..**

**Disclaimer!: Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me at all! I wish.**

* * *

**Killua's Pov.**

Kazuki's character is confusing. Sometimes he acts like a girl and sometimes he acts like a boy and plus the statement he said is even more suspicious.**( I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet.)**

"Why are you staring at me?" Kazuki asked.

"No reason." i replied.

"I see what's going on! You like each other!" Emiko laughed.

"What! No way you idiot! That would make me gay!" I retorted.

"Oh yeah! It would!" she said.

"What are you? Gon version 2?" I asked while she giggled.

"Emiko...shut up." Kazuki said. I shivered from the glare he was giving her.

"Sorry! Sheesh can't even take a joke." Emiko apologized.

After Menchi failed everyone during the second phase, the chairman came and decide to give us another chance. She led us to mount split n half and we had to jump, catch spider eagle eggs and boil it.

Right now were in the chairman's airship on our way to the third phase.

"Ne Killua? What do your parents do?" Gon asked me.

"Mine? Their assassins." I replied.

"both of them?" Gon and Emiko asked.

They were the first people who responded like that so I was naturally surprised.

"You guys are weird you know!." I said.

"Ano. Emiko can you come with me?" Kazuki asked.

"You guys really do act like boyfriend and girlfriend." I smirked.

"If only you knew the truth." Emiko sighed.

**Kazumi's Pov.**

I had asked Emiko to come with me because I needed to check if my appearance had gone back to normal and I had a feeling that It was my time again. **(for all ladies, you know what I'm talking about! It happens once each month!)**

"So...when are you going to tell then that your a girl?" she asked.

"You know...I'm actually having fun torturing them!" I replied happily.

"Your the worst!" Emiko said.

"Thank you!" I smiled. I've lived in a house where my own relatives hurt me and try to make me some kind of super human...Normal insults don't affect me.

I took of my cloak when we got to the bathroom.

"Look's like my hair is still pink." I pouted.

"If you ask me, it looks pretty." Emiko said.

"Yeah..but the problem is I hate pink!" I complained and changed my shoes to heels.

"Ooh! Those are cute!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Thank's but let's go. We can't stay here too long. It's already bad that they think were boyfriend and girlfriend." I said and gagged.

We headed back to where Killua and Gon were and suddenly we were overwhelmed with a sinister aura.

"What was that!" I asked while Mr Netero came out.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah Netero-san did you see anyone coming from that side?" Gon asked.

'He's fast for he's age.' I glared at Netero.

"No." Netero lied.

"What do you want?" Killua glared.

I could feel the atmosphere rise as they glared at each other.

"You don't have to do anything until the last phase right?" Killua asked.

'Oh this is turning out to be interesting!' I grinned.

"No need to be so unkind! I just got bored and came looking for some companions." Netero replied.

"By the way I meant to ask the four of you, any thoughts on your first attempt on the Hunter Exam?" Netero asked.

Gon nodded "It's fun and there hasn't been any of the written tests I was dreading." Gon replied.

"I'm disappointed...I expected the exam to be more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua said.

"Well, now I wouldn't know about that. What about you two." he asked us.

"I guess you could say it's fun." Emiko said.

" I have to agree with Killua." I said.

Netero nodded his head. "I see."

"Let's go you guys!" Killua said irritated.

"Now wait just a moment!" Netero said.

"Would you all care to play a game with me?" Netero continued.

"A game?" Gon asked.

"If your all able to beat me, I'll let you be hunters." He said.

"Really! I'll play!" Gon exclaimed.

"Your on!" Emiko and I chorused.

Killua turned while still glaring but he seemed to be thinking about it.

He agreed to it so we followed Netero.

"The rules are simple. Try to take the ball away from me before the airship reaches it's destination."Netero said.

"If you like you can do it in teams." Netero said.

"Gon wanna be in my team?" Killua asked Gon.

"Sure." he replied.

"Emiko, I guess you and I are together. You guys could go first." I said.

While whey were trying to get the ball I prepared myself.

'He's not a regular old man. This will probably be harder than the hunter exam.' I thought.

"You guys are up." Gon called.

"That cloak looks heavy. It would be best if you took it off." Netero said.

"I'd like to keep it on." I replied, my voice turned sinister.

He grinned.

Emiko got a head start and tried to bring him down by kicking his leg.

"That won't work on him! His legs are as hard as steel.!" Killua said but Emiko ignored and managed to land a successful blow on his leg.

"Ow! That hurt." Netero complained.

"Your legs may be as hard as steel but my kicks and punches are stronger." Emiko smiled.

Unfortunately he didn't fall down so I decided to attack.

I ran towards him and tried to grab the ball but he simply stepped out of the way.

"Is that all you've got?" Netero asked.

I looked at Emiko and we nodded at each other.

"Power of the god Zeus, lend me your sword!" Emiko chanted and out of no where a sword appeared at her side and it was in a scabbard. She pulled it out of the scabbard and I saw the most beautiful sword ever.

It was a black sword with white and purple highlights and it seemed to have this purple glow.

"I see you've finally gotten serious." Netero said.

As Emiko put one foot in front of the other, she suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Netero. I heard her whisper something under her breath and the sword glowed brightly and released lightning from the sky.

Netero directed the lightning out the window and Emiko was about to attack again when she collapsed.

I quickly put her against the wall for her to rest.

"I know who you are." Netero said to me.

My eyes widened. 'He know's I'm a princess? Is he an accomplice of my mother? I can't take any chances. I have to eliminate him!'

"I can't let you live now that you know who I am." My clothes caught on fire.

His eyes widened and I heard Gon yell " Kazuki! Your clothes are on fire!"

I heard Killua hit him " Idiot! don't you think he knows that?"

"Kick some but Kazuki!" Emiko yelled.

I ignored them and glared at Netero.

I flew at him and gave him a punch in the face, and although he dodged it his clothes still got burnt.

"That was close!" he said.

"Shut up! Annoying old geezer!" I yelled and charged at him.

"Burn!" I yelled, made a big ball of fire and threw it at him.

I managed to catch him off guard, so I got the ball and stopped the attack.

"I'm going to let you go for now, but if you tell anyone who I am, I will make sure you die." I threatened.

"Alright you got me! I'll keep your secret. Congrats your now a hunter." Netero smiled.

"Actually, I would like to continue the way I am right now." I said and walked back to Emiko and the others.

"You were awesome!" Emiko yelled happily.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Good job! We haven't really talked much have we?!" It was Killua!

"We haven't! Let me introduce myself. My name is Kazuki." I joked.

"I'm Killua Zoldylock." he joked also.

I really think he and i are going to get along just fine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

We had reached the tower when the bean assistant thing came out and explained to us what we had to do. We would have to find our way to the bottom of the tower.

"Kazuki, don't judge me for this but since the beginning of the test I've been wanting to try this." Emiko said and walked up to the bean.

"Your so chubby and cute!" Emiko squealed while pinching his cheeks. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You idiot!" I yelled while stomping over to her.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to try that just once!" Emiko pouted.

"You guys! look around! There are fewer people!." Hana pointed out.

"Your right!." Kurapika said.

"You guys!" Gon yelled.

"We found a opening. Although I don't understand, there's one over there, there and there." Gon said.

"One could be a trap door. We go in three, no hard feelings if one of us springs a trap." Kurapika said.

1

2

3

After 3 we jumped in only to find out that the doors led to the same room.

"Well that was a short goodbye."Kurapika said.

"You're telling me." Hana said.

* * *

**I'm going to end it here! Sorry guys! It's not the end of the story, just the end of the chapter! I didn't get to the prisoner one but...something exciting is going to happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here goes chapter 8! Review or this will be the last chapter you see!...I'm serious.**

* * *

Emiko's Pov.

We had to wait for another person to arrive before we could proceed...that person turned out to be Tonpa.

"Oh great." I said sarcastically.

After he put on the watch, the door opened.

It took us a while but we eventually got to the place. We had to battle prisoners and get three point's in order to win. We also had to keep in mind that we only had 70 hours.

About an hour later, Leorio had finished his fight, more like gambling actually.

He disgusts me! Leorio had bet almost all our time just to feel a woman's body!

"Sorry. I was pretty confident in my rock paper scissors ability" Leorio apologized.

"Pretty pathetic showing, then" Tonpa said.

"What! Well I can't really argue with you on that one." Leorio replied.

"Ne Leorio? Come here for a second." I said in false sweetness.

Before he could even reach me, I soccer punched him in the face, while Kazumi kicked him into the wall.

"Die you pervert." Kazumi and I said in harmony while cracking our knuckle's.

"F-Forgive me!" he pleaded.

"Not until you promise to be my slave for a week." Kazumi said.

"I just want you to stay away from me, forever." I glared.

"Yes si- I mean mam!" he saluted.

"You guys are pretty funny." Killua laughed.

"Who's the next prisoner?" I asked.

"That guy." Gon answered.

"I guess I'm going." I said and walked out to the field.

"So? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"How about we have a game of strip dart throwing?" he said.

"What!?" I yelled embarrassed.

'Great! Another pervert like Leorio.' I thought.

"Emiko switch with me." I heard Kazumi yell.

"Gladly" I sighed.

We gave each other high fives to signify a switch.

"I want a girl to stri-" the prisoner wasn't able to finish because Kazumi punched him.

"Shut up." She glared.

"So your a girl...and a pretty one at that!" he exclaimed.

"H-How did you know?" Kazumi asked.

"The way you punch...plus your hood raised up a bit." he replied.

"Wait a minute. Kazuki's a girl?" Gon asked.

"Her name's actually Kazumi and yeah she's a girl." I said.

"You knew?" Leorio asked.

"She told me not to tell you." I said in defense.

"I kinda figured it out along the way." Killua said bored.

"Thanks a lot for ruining my fun. Because of that you have to be punished. How about we play human dart board instead?" Kazumi said.

"Kazumi? Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"No problem." The prisoner smirked.

"First to croak is the loser." Kazumi said before giggling maniacally.

"Why won't she take off her hood?" Leorio asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"And didn't I say stay far away from me?" I glared.

He backed away slowly while smiling sheepishly. "Sorry.".

I heard someone scream and turned back to the fight only to find the prisoner dead! And Kazumi had not even moved from her spot.

'Who is she..' My eyes narrowed at her.

"Well that was no fun." She said as she walked back to us.

"Hana do you want to go next?" I asked her.

"No, unlike you guys I am not really talented..." she said disappointed.

"Oh come on! Go!" I pushed her out to the field.

"Hey what do you thin-" she was cut off.

"So how do you want to settle this match?" a female's voice called out to Hana.

"You're mistaken, I don't want to figh-" she was cut off.

"Yes you do." I yelled.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Your wasting your time by arguing, If you don't come to me then I'll come to you!" the woman charged at Hana.

"Hana!" I yelled as dust and smoke crowed the place. When it finally cleared up what I saw was incredible.

Hana had the woman in a death grip, but it wasn't with her hands, It was with plants!

'It's like Jack and the beanstalk all over.' I thought surprised.

"What the hell!" Hana screamed.

"Ok! You win! I surrender now let me go!" the woman yelled choking.

"You don't understand! I don't know how to!" Hana replied yelling frantically.

"Hold still." I said and walked out to the field.

"Oh god of Apollo, give me your power!" I chanted and felt the power of the sun flowing through me.

I quickly burned off the plant and gave them a peace sign.

"I guess we win." I said and high fived Hana.

"Who's next?" I asked.

This buff blonde man came out, there was this whole talk of how he was a killer.

"Killua, I guess your next." I said not even fazed.

"Fine." he said and walked up to the blond man.

"How are we going to settle this fight?" Killua asked him.

"Fight? This is a one sided massacre." he replied.

"Got it. So the first one to die loses?" Killua asked rather calmly.

"Right. I just want to hear you sc-" he stopped noticing that something was amiss.

"You Go Boy!" I yelled.

"Interesting." Kazumi said.

Killua had ripped the criminals heart out.

"You guys are weird. Normal girls would be scared if they saw someone rip someones heart out." Leorio said.

"Are you kidding?! I love this kind of stuff." Kazumi said excited.

Killua walked back with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh you guys didn't know! Killua come's from a family of assassins." Gon said.

"Assassins?" I whispered to Kazumi.

"Cool, yet..." she left the sentence hanging.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Well I guess we have to spend time in that room." I pointed to the road that had come out and led to the room that we were supposed to spend the time we wasted during the fights.

We all went into the room and the door closed.

* * *

**The next chapter will be about what happens in the room. Remember 3 girls and 4 boys...Ohhh what's going to happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I read some of the reviews and I just want to say thank you! 1 Fan, thanks for reviewing. This one goes out to all who reviewed.**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

" I guess I'll go to sleep." Hana yawned and stretched.

"Me too." Leorio said.

"Are you kidding? There's still lots of time." Emiko whined.

"Cause your a kid." Hana replied.

"So your indirectly trying to say your old?" Kazumi smirked.

"Shut your mouth you brat." Hana glared.

"Killua can I try out your skateboard?" Gon asked Killua.

"Sure." Killua replied.

"By the way Killua, I've been meaning to ask you how you did that." Kurapika asked.

"Did what?" Killua asked.

"You know, take out that man's heart." Kurapika said.

"Oh, that wasn't a technique... I just manipulated my hand a bit." Killua showed us his hands.

"Holy Shit!" Emiko yelled in surprise.

"Wicked!" Kazumi smiled and touched the tip of Killua's nails. After she did that, she noticed Killua staring at her strangely.

"What?.." she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, no one has ever had the guts to do that but you and...how come your not hurt?!" Killua said surprised and grabbed her hands.

Kazumi quickly removed her hands from his grip and his it behind her back.

"I don't know why." She replied and started whistling.

Since Kazumi had gone through a tough childhood so things that are normally hurtful don't affect her as much.

"Umm...I think I'll go to bed now. " Kazumi said and pretended to go to sleep.

'That was close! They almost found out about my secret!' Kazumi thought worried.

When she tried to open her eyes and peak through to see if they were still looking at her, sure enough she saw Killua still staring at her.

'Great! Now Killua is suspicious of me.' she thought.

Killua's eyes narrowed at her and then he smirked, notifying her that he knew she was awake.

Kazumi tched and turned around to fall asleep but couldn't because Emiko was trying to wake her up by hitting her.

Kazumi got up and cracked her knuckles.

"Sorry Kazumi-sama!" Emiko apologised Repeatedly.

"Go play with Gon! Or else..." Kazumi ordered/glared. The slience after she said that was suffocating. It was almost as if there was a black cloud that was coming from Kazumi, was spreading across the room.

"yes mam!" Emiko said and ran away.

"Great! Now I can't sleep!." Kazumi fell on her bed irritated.

*ring*

Kazumi's phone rang.

"Hello?." Kazumi said when she picked up the phone.

"Onee-chan!" Umai said excitedly.

"Umai! How are you! Did mom come after you? Should I come over right now?" Kazumi bombarded her with lots of questions.

"I'm fine, but uncle isn't. What should i do?" Umai asked.

"Is he coughing?" Kazumi asked and Umai replied yes.

"I want you to boil hot water, place a cloth in it and place it on uncle's head...If you think it's too hard you don't have to-" she was cut off.

"I can do it! Everyone is trying their best to take care of me. It's my turn so don't worry onee-chan!" Umai said.

"Even if you say that..." Kazumi left the sentence hanging.

"Don't worry about anything. Have fun on the hunter exam! Buy me something as a reminder!." Umai said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Emiko asked.

"..." Kazumi was silent.

"Kazumi?" Gon asked.

Kazumi snapped out of it and turned to them. She smiled sadly and her eyes were misty but she tried to hide it.

"Nothing, it was just my little sister." she replied.

_...I really want to help._

"Are you sure?" Emiko asked.

_...I'm so weak..._

Kazumi nodded.

"I think I'll go to sleep now." she said and walked slowly to the couch.

Killua stood in the corner, watching her through the corner of his eyes.

"I think I'll hit the sack also." Killua walked calmly with his hands behind his head.

"Goodnight." Emiko's voice was low, her eyes were still directed at Kazumi.

After a while Emiko wen't to sleep and so did everybody but Killua and Gon woke up in the middle of the night and started a pillow fight which woke up everyone but Kazumi and Hana.

"Shh.." Emiko hushed them.

"Why?" Killua said.

"First of all, their sleeping and second, I just can't help but feel there's something tragic happening in Kazumi's family. She needs all the sleep she can get." Emiko said quietly.

"How do you know?" Gon asked.

"Ladies hunch." Emiko replied.

"Then what about Hana?" Killua asked.

"Oh..." she took a pause.

"I'm just scared of her." Emiko gulped.

**(Morning.)**

**Killua's pov.**

I woke up early in the morning and looked at how much time we had left. It said 20:34.

"About 2 more days huh." I whispered to myself.

I felt something heavy on me and looked down to find Kazumi's head on my lap. Her hood was half open. You could only see the color of her hair.

"Pink?" I said before realizing the situation. Before I even had the chance to say anything I heard Emiko giggling.

"Since when did you guys get that close?" she said slyly.

"Shut up!" I yelled and didn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"Oi! Wake up." I shook Kazumi and pushed her off my lap.

"The hell! Is that anyway to wake a woman up?!" Kazumi yelled angrily.

"Woman? I don't see any woman here. Just little girls." I smirked.

"What did you say?" A deadly aura came from Hana, Emiko and Kazumi.

Emiko started glowing blue and you could see the stars and the whole milky way behind her. Kazumi glowed purple and her eyes had gone cold and there were red butterflies flying around her and her hair continued to turn a disturbing shade of red. Hana was glowing green and you could see yellow sparks around her like lightning.

"I dare you to say that again." All three of them chorused.

Their deadly auras filled the room.

"Now, Now, Calm down you guys." Gon tried to reason with them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm staying far away from them." Leorio's voice wavered.

"You started this Killua, fix it." Kurapika said.

"Fine, I'm sorry...not." I whispered the last part under my breath.

Next thing I knew I felt Emiko punch me, Kazumi kick me and Hana's lightning shock me.

"Killua!" Gon yelled and ran to me.

"He's dead." Leorio said.

That was the last comment I heard before I passed out.

**Emiko's Pov.**

"Guys, I think we over did it." Hana said.

"Overdid it? I don't think we did enough." Kazumi cracked her knuckels.

"How are you guys doing that?" Kurapika asked.

"I don't know myself." Hana replied.

"Pretty cool right?" I said excitedly.

"It's not really surprising to me." Kazumi said.

*growl.*

"I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled.

"Me too." Hana said and both our eyes turned to Kazumi.

She sighed. " Fine, I'll cook."

"Yahoo!" I jumped in excitement.

"Oh,he's up you guys." I notified them that Killua had woken up.

"I need a proper apology!" Kazumi yelled and pulled his cheeks.

"Man your no fun. Fine I'm sorry." Killua apologized properly.

Kazumi smiled. "Good."

Killua started blushing.

"What?" Kazumi asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, this is the first time I've ever actually seen you smile. You should keep doing that." Killua said smiling.

"Ohoho..Is this romance I see?" I said smirking.

"You just might be right Emiko." Hana smirked also.

"!...SHUT UP!" Kazumi and Killua's voice resounded through the room.

* * *

**The end of chapter 9.**

**I am so happy! People reviewed! And there were some good comments and some bad. Someone called me a goddess, some people said my story was good and that I should continue. Someone booooooooooooooooooed my story. That's exactly how much o's the person used. You can go to the reviews and see yourself. Well I'm not mad. If you don't like the story, that's your opinion. Thank you:**

**1 Fan **

**Elisablackcat**

**le me fan : I'm sorry I hsven't included Kurapika that much, but I promise I will.  
**

**WeissLumen: I hope you got the link to this story on quotev.**

**Thanks for commenting on my story and encouraging me.**

**~*peace*~**


End file.
